


Ginger

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Enemas, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: It's not a good thing when Ohno gets into a bad mood...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel to [Sticky Summers](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/10834.html)! There's reference to that fic so it's recommended for you to read Sticky Summers first. Well not that anyone but [](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[**octavialao**](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jheili.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jheili.livejournal.com/)**jheili** knew a part two was coming... hahaha! I got the idea right after sticky summers was finished but look how long it took me to get it actually FINISHED!

Ohno was in a bad mood. Which is rare, since the ever so calm and good natured old man hardly gets pissed off. But he was feeling particularly irate that day, as he turned the keep to Sho's apartment. And when leader was in a bad mood, Sho knew that something particularly bad, yet exciting, was going to happen.

Sho sensed it the moment Ohno stepped through the door. Like the calm before the storm, Sho knew that something huge was going to happen.

"So. The reason why you were not free last Saturday was because you had a date with Jun," Ohno said curtly.

"Uhuh..." Sho replied cautiously, trying his best to avoid upsetting leader any further.

"Sex in fact," Ohno said accusingly. Sho merely nodded. There was nothing new about that. It had long been an unspoken agreement that its fine for them to sleep with each other, and no one will be jealous of anyone else. It was a first come first serve arrangement, and Jun had indeed booked him first. Sho waited for Ohno to let him in on the real reason he had been angry.

"He gave you an enema! A chocolate enema!" Ohno nearly screamed.

"And you, had been refusing all my attempts to give you an enema for a good six months, BUT, you let Jun give you one! Just like that!" Ohno yelled this time. So that was it. The cat was out of the bag at last. He had been refusing, avoiding, talking his way out of having anything besides fingers and penises up his rear for the longest time. Whereas Ohno had been giving enemas to Nino, and Nino had enjoyed himself so much that Ohno was sure Sho would enjoy it too. But the idea of having a bucketload of water and what not up your ass did not appeal to Sho. Not until Jun forced a bottle load of chocolate up HIS ass anyway.

"Well... Jun didn't really... give me a choice you know...", Sho tried to defend himself weakly. But saying it out loud only made him feel even more shameful of all the times he'd refused Satoshi.

"Well, then I'm not giving you a choice either", Ohno said firmly.  
"Turn around and bend over," Ohno ordered. Sho obeyed obediently. It was no use protesting when Ohno was angry like this. He felt Ohno pulling off his pants and boxers, and his but cheeks were parted before he felt a shot of pain as a finger pushed something deep up his rectum. The pain was over as soon as it started as Ohno withdrew his finger.  
"Go get changed, we're going out and you're driving," Ohno commanded as he moved to the toilet to wash his hands.

'Of course I'm driving, since you can't drive...' Sho thought as he sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

It was a quiet car ride. Ohno had set up the address on the GPS and all Sho had to do was listen to the female robotic voice tell him where to go. Sho still had no idea where they were going, he suspected it was some sort of love hotel, but he kept his opinions to himself and decided to focus on the road instead.

Sho whistled as he drove. He'd almost completely forgotten about the passenger sitting beside him who was lost in his own world (as usual) when it began. It started out as a little warmth, but soon spread to become a full on fire. His freaking ass was on fire! Like how you feel when using the toilet the next day after eating some extra strength spicy ramen, but only a hundred, no a thousand times worst. Sho tried shifting his seating position to no avail. Clenching and un-clenching his rear was of no help either. Beats of sweat started dripping down his forehead as Sho tried desperately to concentrate on driving. He caught Ohno's smug looking face in the corner of his eye.

"Oh-chan..." Sho whine as he tried not to sound too pained. "This is dangerous you know..."

Ohno smirked as he turned around to look at Sho. The rapper was getting visibly pale.

"Then you'd better concentrate more. It'll be bad if two members of Arashi got involved in a road accident wouldn't it?" Ohno deadpanned.

'Damn it! That man can be so cold at times,' Sho thought as he stepped on the accelerator.

He sighed in relief as the robotic voice told him they were reaching their destination in another 1 kilometer. Soon. He'll just have to bear with it a little more.

 

Sho was drenched in sweat by the time he got out of the car. His T-shirt was completely soaked. His butt was still on fire, and to make matters worst, he was having a stomachache no thanks to all the cold aircon blowing at him while he was sweating like crazy.

 

It was a slow and painful walk to the building. Sho desperately needed to use the loo, but he was too scared by the look on Ohno's face to ask for permission. He was sure Ohno would kill him if he just walked off on his own. Left with no choice, Sho could only follow Ohno as he was led into the elevator. They entered a classy looking place. Ohno had a brief word with the receptionist and they were shown in a private room. Dungeon rather. A BDSM dungeon. The door closed behind them and Sho could hear Ohno locking the door. Just what had he gotten himself into?

"Leader... please..." Sho muttered.

"Please what?" Ohno smirked.

"I need to use the toilet..." Sho whimpered.

Ohno just raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Will it really help with the burning?"

Sho thought of the time when they had the Shiyagare filming and ate spicy ramen. His ass was on fire the next day, and no matter how long he took in the toilet it hadn't helped. He instantly realized what Ohno was trying to get at, but an enema when he was already having a stomachache? No wait, his stomachache was gone, thankfully. Only to be replaced by a thousand butterflies churning around in his stomach. Was it from nervousness or was it from fear? Either way, one thing was certain for sure. Leader was not gonna let him off easily today.

"Well?" Ohno teased.

"Please..." Sho muttered.

"What?"

"Pleasegivemeanenema" Sho muttered in a rapid pace.

"Did you say something? I can't hear you!" Ohno chuckled.

"Please give me an enema," Sho said slower and louder his time.

Sho could feel his face, even his ears, getting red with humiliation.

"Now that's a good boy. We'll get you squeaky clean inside won't we?" Ohno said as he got started pulling Sho's clothes off.

Off came the pants, the shirt, and the boxers. The newscaster Sakurai Sho was soon standing butt naked in the middle of the BDSM dungeon.

"Get down on all fours and keep you ass high up in the air," Ohno ordered.

Sho hastily got into position.

"Good," Ohno said with a slight nod of his head. "Now stay there."

With that Ohno went to the fridge and took out several bottles of water that had already been cooled.

"See these bottles?" Ohno asked as he waved them about in front of Sho's face.

Sho nodded dumbly as he eyed the little squeeze bottles with trepidation.

"They are 250ml each. There are four bottles making up 1 liter, and you are going to take all of them inside you." Ohno continued.

"You want it don't you? Relief. I'm sure your ass in burning right now."

Sho nodded again as Ohno continued the verbal torture.

"Feel it. It's nice and cold." Ohno said as he placed a bottle against Sho's still red hot cheeks.

"And do you know what that means?"

Sho shook his head. He was not well versed in the effects of enemas.

"That means that you are going to get cramps so bad that you'll soon be begging for mercy," Ohno smirked as he put on a pair of gloves and starting applying lube to his index finger.

Sho gave a little yelp as he rear end was suddenly violated. The finger was soon replaced by a cold hard plastic however, and Sho let out an "ahhhhh" as the cold, cool water flowed into his anus and relieved the burning sensation.

"Does it feel nice?" Ohno asked as he took the bottle out to let more air in.

Sho nodded wordlessly as he tried to catch his breath back. Ohno stuffed the inflated bottle back into the hole and squeezed the bottle hard with both hands. Sho yelped in surprise at the sudden influx of cold water into his intestines. It was pleasant at first, but soon it started hurting.

"Good boy, one down three to go," Ohno said as he uncapped the next bottle.

"Ouch!" Sho groaned as Ohno stuffed the next bottle roughly into his rear.

The lubrication earlier was all gone now, and Sho was sure that leader was doing it on purpose to make it hurt. Ohno was definitely feeling sadistic today, Sho thought as more water rushed into his tummy at a rapid pace. It was starting to hurt now. Sho's stomach was cramping up and he groaned in pain, shifting his weight from side to side as he tried to find some relieve.

"Stay still!" Ohno barked as he administered a series of slaps onto Sho's butt cheeks.

Sho clenched his teeth as Ohno started administering the third bottle. He clenched his ass tightly and hoped that nothing would leak out. They had never done this before, but Sho was sure that Ohno would punish him severely if he shot out the load of crap right there and then.

 

Sho thought he was going to die by the time Ohno finally reached for the last bottle. His whole body was trembling, the coldness from his intestines had spread all over his entire body, and his hands had become so weak that he could barely support himself.

"Relax, just breathe..." Ohno cooed as he squeezed in the last drops of water.

"Oh-chan... I can't... hold it... anymore..." Sho cried.

The nozzle was still stuck firmly in his butt, held in place by Ohno. Ohno reached out with his free hand to pat Sho's, large, hanging belly.

"Please master!" Sho cried, even more desperate this time.

Ohno merely chuckled.

"Well well well, you've done pretty well for a first timer, I'll let you off this time!" Ohno said as he removed the empty bottle and gave Sho's red butt cheeks a little pat.

Sho need not be told twice. He made a beeline for the toilet seat and sighed in relief as torrents of brown liquid exited his rear.

 

Sho laid panting on the examination table. His stomach was still clenching tightly and he had just spent the past 15 or so minutes shitting his ass out in the toilet. He was already completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was have a good nap. Ohno clearly had other ideas in mind however. A leather strap went around Sho's body, tying his arms to the side. Next, his legs were put on stirrups, tied down, and spread wide open.

"You're so stiff!" Ohno chuckled as he spread Sho's legs open to the not-too-wide limit.

"Let's probe inside you, shall we?" Ohno said as he gently drew circles around Sho's exposed rear.

Ohno inserted a finger into the awaiting hole and eagerly probed around. Sho moaned as Ohno pressed onto his prostate. Ohno continued pressing a few times, eliciting moans of pleasure from Sho. Ohno slid a second finger in and started scissoring the hole. Sho grunted in pleasure as his member got more and more excited. Then as abruptly as it started, Ohno removed his finger, causing Sho to groan at the loss.

"My my, so impatient!" Ohno smirked as he gave Sho a little slap on the anus.

Ohno fumbled around the cabinets for a while before coming back with a new toy.

"Look at this Sho," Ohno laughed in glee as he showed Sho the glimmering, shiny metal of the duckbill spreader.

Sho's eyes widened in shock as Ohno showed how wide the spreader could open.

"No prizes for guessing where this is going in," Ohno said with a smirk, as he deliberately made a show of spreading lubricant up and down the entire length of the metal prongs.

"Now let's have a look inside," Ohno said as he slowly slid the cold metal speculum in.

Sho's breath quickened and he could literally hear his heart pounding as the cold metal was slowly pushed inside of him.

"Good boy. That's the whole 8 centimeters of in the blade now." Ohno smiled as he saw how Sho was panting already.

"Now let's open up... you saw how wide it can open didn't you?" Ohno asked.

Sho nodded numbly has he continued his labored breathing.

"That's almost 8 cm at it's widest," Ohno said with a chuckle.

"Let's see how long it'll take to dilate your anus to that extent," Ohno continued as an evil twinkle appeared in his eyes.

'Oh my god! I'm not going to get out of here alive today!' Sho thought as he shivered involuntarily.

Ohno started pressing on the handle and Sho could feel his anus being stretched. Ohno turned the speculum on it's side, and Sho's breath hitched at the sudden unexpected movement.

"Now now now, that's better," Ohno said as he shone a torchlight into Sho's anus.

Ohno had stopped widening the speculum, but he was not even halfway though to its full width. He probe his finger around Sho's sphincter muscles, feeling the tightness.

"My my, you're so tight, let's try and loosen you up," Ohno said as he started rubbing his fingers over the rim of the hole.

While Ohno’s right hand was busy teasing Sho’s opening, his left hand was reaching in the drawers for something. Rummaging through the numerous toys in the drawer, he finally found his target. Ohno smirked as he turned the G-spot stimulator on. He was clearly enjoying himself as he teased the device into the awaiting hole.

Sho yelped in surprise as the vibrator found it’s way to Sho’s gaping hole.

“Satoshi!” Sho cried in alarm as Ohno purposely forced his anus open even wider while pushing the vibrator in.

Sho’s cries soon turned into moans of pleasure though, as the experienced Ohno soon found his pleasure spot. Ohno moved the vibrator in and out, teasing Sho relentlessly. With each move, Sho junior got more and more excited and soon pre-cum was dripping from the erect soldier. But Ohno was not going to let Sho come so easily. With an expert hand he slipped a cock ring over the excited member.

“Gawd!” Sho swore as the ring was slipped on.

The tightness was suffocating, and the vibration on his prostate was ruthless. He was grunting constantly now. The euphoria was incredible.

 

Ohno too wasn’t doing any much better. Hearing Sho’s melodic grunts was doing him in as well. His boxers got tighter and tighter.

“Mou ii…” Ohno groan as he close the speculum and removed it, leaving the vibrator in.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh!” Sho grunted as the speculum was removed.

With lightning fast reflexes that rivalled their fast costume change during performances, Ohno got out of his pants and boxers, tossing them carelessly to the side. He spread some lube over his own member before pulling the vibrator out and replacing it with his own. He started off at a slow pace, gripping onto Sho’s legs as he went. His hands then wondered down south and he gripped on Sho’s butt cheeks tightly as he increased his pace to a rapid fire.

“Satoshi!” Sho groaned.

Who’s face was completely red now and his body was trembling in excitement. Ohno slowed down his pace when he heard Sho’s call.

“Am I too fast for you?” He smirked as he gently caressed Sho’s thighs.

Ohno went slowly and gently for some time before picking up his speed again. Faster and faster he went. Just before he reached the climax he withdrew his member out.

“Satoshi please!” Sho pleaded as his restricted member wept in distress.

“Suck!” Ohno commanded as he stood next to Sho’s face, his engorged member waving about like a huge flag.

When Sho hesitated, he pulled Sho up by his hair and stuffed his member into Sho’s mouth like a lollypop. Sho’s cheeks deflated like a balloon as he sucked obediently. Ohno let out a satisfied sigh as he released his load down Sho’s throat.

“Satoshi please! I need to come!” Sho moaned as he caught his breath.

“You’ve done well today,” Ohno said.

Ohno looked like he was in seventh heaven has he slipped the cock ring off and stroked Sho’s member at a rapid pace. It didn’t take long for Sho to cum, spilling his seeds all over his legs and stomach. Sho panted heavily and groaned in relief as he finally got his release.

 

Ohno slowly untied the bondage straps on Sho. He leaned in to a still panting Sho as he undid the chest strap and planted a hard forceful kiss on Sho’s lips.

“Did you enjoy that?” Ohno whispered.

Sho merely nodded. He was exhausted but satisfied.

“Shall we do that again?” Ohno asked.

A smile slowly broadened on Sho’s face as he nodded eagerly.

An amused chuckle escaped from Ohno’s lips.

“Oh there’s so much more things that I could do with ginger you know?” Ohno said as his lips curved into a smirk.


End file.
